


Spoils of the Hunt

by lavenderspark



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Extended scene from ep 1.07





	Spoils of the Hunt

He caught her as she descended, too fast, from the sky. Falling to the ground together as she collided with his body. Taking advantage of her position atop him, she pinned his hands to the ground. He hummed, allowing her to hold him down, watching her enjoy her newfound power. She leaned down, capturing his lips with hers. She traced the seam of his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance. He complied, wrenching his hands free to pull her to him. She sighed, reveling in the feel of his hands on her body. He buried a hand in her hair, his fingers tangling in the soft strands. She moaned, rolling her hips against him.

He pushed up into a sitting position, holding her tight against him. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands gliding across his back. He pulled away from her lips, tipping her head back to place his lips on her jaw, slowing making his way to her ear, gently nipping the lobe. She gasped, a bolt of heat shooting through her, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He braced himself with one hand on the ground, the other holding her tightly as he gathered his legs under him to stand. She shifted slightly, lowering herself to reach the curve of his neck, pressing her lips to his cool skin before grazing her teeth across the soft spot. 

"Diana," he growled, sprinting to the nearest tree, crushing her against it, devouring her mouth.

She keened, bucking against him, fingers twining in his hair. He pulled his body away from hers just enough to find the fly of her jeans, opening them. She arched into is hand as he slid a finger into her folds, circling her clit. He moaned as her scent hit him, his eyes darkening. She whimpered as he pulled his hand away, moving as he tugged at her waistband, pulling one leg free before wrapping it back around his waist. He held her with one hand, unfastening his fly with the other, pushing his waistband down. Her body trembled with need, her breathing ragged. He paused, resting his forehead against hers, looking at her flushed face.

"Diana," he whispered. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes," she breathed, pulling him toward her with her legs.

He growled, swallowing her moan as he claimed her lips. She arched as he slammed into her, seeing stars. He pounded into her, holding her hips away from the tree to protect her bare skin. She held on to him, fingers digging into his back, nails scraping his scalp. He could hear her blood singing in her veins, feel her ragged breath against his skin. She mewled as he quickened his pace, lost in the feel of him. He felt her tightening around him, his thrusting more urgent as she fell apart in his arms, his name tumbling from her lips. She arched into him as he slammed into her, screaming his release before slumping against her.

When her breathing returned to normal, he helped her untangle her legs from his waist, steadying her as she redressed. He rearranged his own clothes before reaching out to smooth her hair away from her face. She smiled up at him, leaning into his touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Fantastic," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"I suppose we should head back," he said, looking in the direction of the house.

"If we have to."

He chuckled and pulled her to hm, kissing her softly before guiding her to the house. When they cleared the trees, they noticed the house was mostly dark and their car was alone in the driveway.

"It appears we needn't have hurried back after all," he said turning to her.

"Hm, house to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?" She said smiling up at him.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes, pulling her to him and lifting her from the ground. She moaned at the contact, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. He held her to him as he climbed the stairs into the empty house.


End file.
